


【SS】劫后 番外

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 如题。沐风太太的原著系同人《劫后》番外。原著复活背景。关于加隆隆为什么会被关在拉达领地的猜想。





	【SS】劫后 番外

1\. 

“……拉达曼迪斯大人，米诺斯大人请您到多罗美亚去。”  
“他有什么事？”翼龙皱着眉问，“为什么不能直接到我这里来？”  
“呃……这个……属下也不是……很清楚……米诺斯大人只是说，请您……现在就过去……”跪倒在身前的冥斗士喏喏地回答，仿佛感受到拉达曼迪斯周身上下散发出的小宇宙，那其中充满了威压，以及，某种明显的不满情绪。  
“现在？”翼龙的眉头皱得更紧，从唇缝里重复出的那个字音让面前的冥斗士轻轻哆嗦了一下。  
“是……是的，米诺斯大人他……”冥斗士嗫嚅道。  
“行了。”拉达曼迪斯截住了他的话，似乎对他言必称“米诺斯大人”已经有一点不耐烦了。跪着的冥斗士只觉得自己连呼吸都要停止了，生怕翼龙大人下一句出口的话就是“最大警戒”。  
“告诉米诺斯，我马上就去。”  
“……是，是，拉达曼迪斯大人。”冥斗士如蒙大赦般连声应着，赶紧起身退了出去。直到走出很远，他才长出了一口气，并开始暗暗怨念自己的运气：米诺斯大人和拉达曼迪斯大人向来交集无多，不得不见面的时候通常也只是冷淡地彼此问候一句罢了。谁又能想到，如今米诺斯大人“醒来”之后的做的第一件事，居然就是把自己叫到跟前，用闲话家常的语气说“去，让那个拉达曼迪斯立刻过来”。不过，幸好自己没有原话传达，否则，好不容易重新得到的生命，大概就要当场完结掉了吧……

与此同时，满腹疑问的翼龙整理了一下暗黑色的冥衣，走出了自己的卡伊那。

“有什么事？”看到米诺斯的时候，拉达曼迪斯先前那种不满的情绪不由自主地经由语气表达出来，因为他的同僚显然并没有什么要紧事：米诺斯甚至连冥衣都没穿，只穿了身非常简单的便装，正歪歪斜斜地靠在一张舒适的躺椅上，手里还拿着个精致的杯子，杯里深色的红茶散发出一阵阵香气。

“没什么事就不能让你过来么？好大的架子啊，拉达曼迪斯大人。”米诺斯用惯常的慵懒语气调侃道，同时把手里的茶杯放在面前的茶几上，嘴角挑出微妙的弧度，“你不是前几天才得到重生么，尊敬的翼龙大人，怎么看起来却好像是个刚刚战死的鬼魂？”  
“我没有时间和你闲聊。”拉达曼迪斯冷道，“以后不要做这种无聊至极的事情。”说完，他转身便走。  
“真是冷漠啊。”米诺斯感慨道，“难道说，你的一腔热情，只能交付给那位双子座么？”  
已经踏出房门的拉达曼迪斯站住了：“你在说什么？”翼龙转回身，黄玉色的狭长眸里闪过一道冷光，“米诺斯，小心你的措辞。”  
“看起来我没有说错啊。”米诺斯端起茶杯轻呷，“这是上等的锡兰红茶，你不想尝尝么？”  
“不想。”拉达曼迪斯回答得极快。  
“唉，”米诺斯放下茶杯，终于懒懒地起身，“你可真是个无趣的人呢，拉达曼迪斯。”说着，他眯起了暗红色的眼睛，属于天贵星的小宇宙瞬间燃起。

翼龙微微一惊，几乎下意识地想做出防御，但他很快便冷静下来，冷眼看着狮鹫的冥衣在那小宇宙的召唤下出现，又看着那暗黑色的战甲驯服地贴合米诺斯的身体。  
“在我看来，你既不相信我，也不相信艾亚哥斯。哦，至于潘多拉，奥路菲，还有你自己的那些手下，当然就更不用提了。”身着狮鹫冥衣的银发同僚有着优雅而慵懒的声线，的确像是在和拉达曼迪斯闲谈，却字字见血，“实在无聊的时候，我也会想……你对陛下的忠诚来自哪里？体内觉醒的魔星？还是英格兰的传统？忠于家族，守护荣耀，这些对你来说是必须的吧，是不是就像呼吸空气一样自然？”  
“你说得太多了，米诺斯。”拉达曼迪斯的声音依然稳定冷漠，似乎并没有因为米诺斯的话而产生任何起伏。  
所以，米诺斯继续说了下去：  
“不过，遇到双子座的时候，你就不一样了。说实话，那种热血冲头的模样真不适合你。你莫名其妙地看中了他，渴望着面对他，一厢情愿地要跟他缠斗到底，甚至于，因为他的出现而产生了某种……信念之类的东西。你到底在相信什么呢，拉达曼迪斯？相信他就是你一直等待着的宿敌？甚至于，相信你自己此生之所以会被选来效忠于陛下，完全是因为他注定是属于雅典娜的圣斗士？”

最大警戒的紫色寒光毫无预兆地出现在拉达曼迪斯的掌心，黄玉色的眼里凝聚起显而易见的杀意，眼见那令人胆寒的绝招即将出手，米诺斯嘴角的弧度却更加深邃玩味：  
“我收回刚才的话，亲爱的同僚，其实你是个很有趣的人。”

微带着戏谑意味的句子有着刻意挑长的尾音，泛着银色冷光的星辰傀儡线也在那时出手，不过，米诺斯并没有攻击近在咫尺的拉达曼迪斯，而是……利用那银线掀动房间墙壁上的数个砖块。片刻之后，一道暗门轰然洞开，露出了里面的幽暗密室。

据说，多罗美亚里藏有数个神秘暗室，而米诺斯在这些暗室里所做的，通常都是些令人发指的罪行……譬如，单纯只是为了取乐而折磨杂兵……

虽然听过许多类似的传言，但这是翼龙第一次真正看到暗室的存在，然而他神色不动，攻击的招数也消弭在掌心。

“请进吧，拉达曼迪斯大人。”米诺斯的声音里带出一抹期待好戏即时开场的兴奋，这于他也是少见的情况。  
拉达曼迪斯盯着这难以捉摸的银发同僚看了几秒钟，然后迈步走了进去。  
眼睛很快适应里面的黑暗，翼龙的瞳孔迅速地收缩。

里面并不像传闻所说的那样，堆满用以折磨人的刑具，只摆了一张非常大的床而已。  
只不过，在那张床上，拉达曼迪斯看到了加隆。

“Surprise.” 米诺斯慵懒的声音从暗室外传来，接着是冥衣的轻微响动，天贵星站在拉达曼迪斯身后，同样看着床上那个依然昏睡的人。  
“……他为什么会在你这里？”拉达曼迪斯终于从牙缝里挤出一句话。  
“确切地说，他现在是我的囚犯哦。”米诺斯完全不屑于隐藏声线里那种幸灾乐祸的腔调，这让拉达曼迪斯想立刻回身把一个最大警戒糊在他那始终似笑非笑的脸上。

“也就是说，这和我完全无关。”声音虽然还能保持平素的冷漠，眸中神色却有片刻闪动，翼龙回身直视着同僚的双眼，却因额发阻挡看不清那里的神情，于是恨恨道：“记住，别再做这种无聊至极的事情。否则我会让你后悔的，米诺斯。”  
“活着，本来就是件无聊至极的事情。”银色额发随着米诺斯微微偏头的动作而轻轻一动，暗红色冷光在他的眼角一闪，掌中那些致命的银线已如电光般递出，如一条条诡谲的细蛇，游动着缠上加隆的脖颈、手腕和脚踝。  
“住手。”拉达曼迪斯猛地握住米诺斯的右腕，“现在杀了他，你想过会有什么后果吗？”  
“当然想过。”米诺斯好整以暇地微笑，“不妨先从海界那边说起好了。他虽然欺骗了波塞冬，却仍然是得到承认的海界首席海将军，我甚至觉得，海皇根本没想要真的惩罚他，否则的话……”

米诺斯的手指轻轻动了几下，得到他的命令，那些银线悉悉索索地游走在加隆的身体上，很快就成功地扯住他的领口，撕裂了他身上那件并不怎么结实的衣服。  
数道可怖的伤痕横亘在加隆的胸口，看起来像枯死的树根，或者僵硬的虫尸，并且最终组成了一个慑人的形状——海神的三叉戟的形状。

“否则的话，他不可能活着来到冥界，你也不可能见到活着的他了，不是么？”米诺斯的声音里有种令人寒毛竖起的笑意，“你看，没有哪个人类能受到这样严重的神罚而不死……除了他。”狮鹫动了动指尖，一根银线欺上加隆的侧脸，在那里留下一道极细极浅的血痕。  
拉达曼迪斯的手臂几不可见地颤抖了一下，然而，他并没有继续制止米诺斯，反而放开了对方的手腕。

银发同僚唇角上的笑意似乎更明显了：“单就这一点来看，我已经很清楚他在那位海皇陛下心中的分量。你也看到了，尽管同样得以复生，然而这神 ‘赐’的伤痕，却是他无论如何也无法摆脱的。但你也知道，波塞冬现在被雅典娜封印，想要救他一命的话，只怕力有不逮。至于说……圣域那边，当然了，他是雅典娜的黄金圣斗士，双子座圣衣的所有者……”  
说到这里，米诺斯突然停住话音，发出一声极轻的冷笑：“哦，抱歉，我说错了，不是所有者，而是所有者之一。”他加重了“之一”的发音，如同在做实验般观察拉达曼迪斯的反应，看到那双黄玉色眸中终于兴起波动，便满意地继续说下去：“考虑到雅典娜现在正处于奥林匹斯的监管之下，可以说是自身难保吧，而唯一一个可能会在乎他的人——另一位双子座圣斗士，曾经篡位的教皇大人……如今正处心积虑地想进入天界的神殿，希望一跃成为天神眼前的红人呢，想来，应该也同样无暇顾及他身在何处，或者说，根本就没心思去管他现在是死是活吧？”

“所有圣斗士和海斗士现在都在冥界。如果最终所有人都得以离开，却唯独少了他……难道就没有人会追究？米诺斯，你不可能从中撇清干系，全身而退。”拉达曼迪斯冷冷道。  
“你不会以为……是我想杀他？就因为从前那些旧怨？”米诺斯耸了耸肩膀，“我真的没有这种好兴致。只不过，我睁开眼睛就发现他在这里，所以，我宁愿把现在所做的一切看成是按照陛下的意愿行事……”狮鹫把玩着手中的银丝，略停片刻，续道：“就算并非是陛下的意愿，也总有谁不想看到他活着走出这里。在冥界，除了陛下，能够直接将他从寒冰地狱中带到我这里的，你认为还有谁呢？我遵从那位大神的意愿，又有什么不对？毕竟，活着虽然无聊，总比死了要有趣些吧？你看，我一向是个怕死的人。”  
“……你的意思是……祂想要圣域和海界继续与陛下为敌？就为了……”拉达曼迪斯刚说到这里就突然停住，硬生生地将后半句话咽了回去。  
“看起来，你还没有因为双子座而失去全部理智。”米诺斯笑了笑，“我很欣慰。”  
“我现在就去见陛下。”拉达曼迪斯斩截地说道。  
“慢走不送。”米诺斯收回缠在加隆身上的银线，手腕轻轻一抖，帮拉达曼迪斯打开了远处的房门，“顺便，非常感谢，拉达曼迪斯。”  
暗黑色的翼龙冷漠地瞪了同僚一眼，什么也没有回答。

听着拉达曼迪斯的脚步匆匆远去，米诺斯转回视线，重新看向床上的人，慢慢地挑起了嘴角，露出一个颇具危险意味的微笑：  
“别再假装了，加隆。你刚才就已经醒了，不是么？”

2.

海蓝色的双眸中凝出米诺斯的映像，加隆深深呼吸了几次，用有些无力的手腕撑身坐起。  
即便面色苍白憔悴，手腕脚踝都缚着沉重镣铐，那双海色的眼睛里，却依然是不变的凌厉桀骜。  
单凭那样的眼神，这个男人便能令任何人心惊。  
——正如米诺斯初次见到他的时候一样。

“别来无恙，双子座。”狮鹫微笑，“说起来，拉达曼迪斯真是个笨蛋，他难道真以为，我会为他的到来而特地穿上冥衣么？”  
“他当然是个笨蛋，”加隆轻声冷笑，“否则的话，又怎么会主动提出要接下我这个大麻烦。不过……”他抬眼看了看全副武装的米诺斯，又将视线落回自己手腕上的镣铐，“若真想对付我的话，你这样也未免太过小题大做了吧。”

“小题大做么？”米诺斯并不走近，只站在原地调亮暗室里的照明，很认真地打量加隆，“鉴于我们从前相遇时的经历，或许我怎样谨慎也不为过吧？”  
“真无聊。”加隆嗤笑一声，“你早就知道我的小宇宙被封禁了，何必这样惺惺作态。”  
“说真的，加隆，”米诺斯的唇边又露出那种让人脊背发凉的微笑，“哪怕是宙斯大神亲口告诉我，你这个敌人现在已经完全不足为惧，我还是一样会小心为上，毕竟，耳听为虚……”他的手指轻轻划出极小的弧度，傀儡线汇成一张细密的网，将加隆罩在其中。银线蠕动着攀上加隆的身体，缚紧了他的手腕和脚踝。

身体被强行拉向半空，沉重的镣铐在重力作用下压得腕骨和踝骨发痛，加隆冷眼看着米诺斯，后者则继续好整以暇地摆弄着指间的条条银丝。

“你很熟悉这东西吧，双子座的加隆？”米诺斯的声音里带出一丝戏谑般的残忍，“你全身上下的骨头……哦，对了，尤其是那根好看的手指，是不是还能清晰回忆起被它缠上的滋味？”  
加隆微微皱起眉头：“废话少说，米诺斯。”海蓝色的深眸里平静如幽潭，看不出丝毫波动，“要杀我，就动手吧。”  
“杀了你的话，那位拉达曼迪斯大人怎么会跟我善罢甘休呢？”天贵星悠悠地说道，“我只不过，想再看你为我跳一曲死亡之舞。”

银线骤然绷紧，几乎要勒进血肉。  
每个关节似乎都成了对方手里的玩物，身体在不受控制地弯折，带来绵延不绝的痛感，渐渐变得僵硬麻木。  
米诺斯的嘴角现出近乎满足的淡漠笑意。  
正如“前生”的冥战中一样，狮鹫从未想过轻易杀死加隆，而是更想看到他的崩溃。对于“前生”中的米诺斯而言，摧折精神的过程向来比最后得到的零散尸块更加“刺激”，而如果能够彻底摧毁意志力如此强大的敌人，无疑算得上是种极其显赫的胜利。

“不如……现在向我求饶吧，加隆？”把玩着银线的天贵星慵懒地建议，“然后我转身就走，直到拉达曼迪斯回来接你为止，我绝不再来惹你心烦，怎么样？”

缚住手指的银线突然形成诡异的弧形，拉力带来的痛楚使得加隆的额上瞬间布了细密的冷汗。  
指骨上的旧伤开始叫嚣起来，那种疼痛几乎让他的心脏都跟着打颤。

米诺斯仰起脸，看着处于银线控制之下的加隆，那双海蓝色的眼睛里藏了隐忍的痛苦，可他的“敌人”却只是抿紧嘴唇，那动作分明意味着沉默而强硬的拒绝。  
一向对任何人或事都不怎么在乎的狮鹫突然就觉得有些气闷。  
“你到底在坚持什么啊，加隆？”米诺斯轻声道，像诱人堕落的魔鬼在絮语，“你的神救不了你，你的哥哥救不了你，至于你，你同样救不了你自己。”  
“……那又怎样？”加隆淡淡地回应道。  
透过银线的牵制，米诺斯能感觉到加隆的身体在微微颤抖，然而，那句回应那么清楚平静，句尾甚至没有疑问的语气。有那么一瞬间，米诺斯真想用银线将那具身体拆散，却又立刻意识到产生这种念头的自己其实已经输掉了这场“对峙”。

眼前这个人可以承受失败，可以被折磨被杀死，却绝不会屈服，无论是对面前的自己，还是对所谓的神明和命运。  
即便是残酷无比的死亡，也仿佛在大肆宣告他的胜利。

米诺斯叹了口气，再次觉得一切都变得有点无聊，却还在打算做最后的尝试：“何必这么强忍痛苦呢，加隆？”天贵星用循循善诱的语气劝说道，“你想想看，只不过是说句 ‘我放弃’ 而已，你可以当做是在说谎话，反正，你一向都很擅长说谎的，不是么？”  
“……至少，”海色的双眼里闪过一道光，苍白的脸上渐渐浮起微带鄙薄的笑意，“……比你要擅长吧，米诺斯。虽然……我很惊讶，你的谎话……竟然也有笨蛋……会相信。”  
“你说什么？”操纵着傀儡线的双手抖了一下，许多银丝像瞬间死去的毒蛇，绵软地垂了下来，加隆也因此从半空中重新摔在那张冷硬的床上。  
因为失去小宇宙的保护，身体更容易感知外部的伤害，海神留下的伤痕与冥战期间的重创同时发作，加隆只觉得喉间泛起了腥甜的血味，必须调动起全部意志才得以勉强对抗胸腔里那海潮般疯狂翻涌的疼痛。  
费力地在镣铐束缚下抬起右手，拭去唇边血迹，加隆很快抬起头，在他的眼中，忽然间燃烧起某种近乎偏执的坚定骄傲。

那是他在七海之主面前单膝跪地，冷静自承为“海龙”时的眼神。  
那是他将无影无形的幻胧魔皇拳注入尼伯龙根之戒时的眼神。  
那是他即将披起黄金战衣，在女神殿直面天蝎座时的眼神。

米诺斯不由自主地后退了一步。

“你听得很清楚，”看到对方无意识之下的反应，双子座的黄金圣斗士挑眉而笑，“米诺斯，你说了谎，还是个天大的谎言。”  
“什么谎言？”犀利而通透的目光仿佛刀锋，米诺斯几乎感觉到那道冷厉的锋刃正贴近自己的颈动脉。  
“你的算计原本很不错，我也的确是个不大不小的麻烦，”加隆沉声道，胸口上滚过一道难忍的闷痛，他却只是轻轻皱眉，“只可惜，我醒的时间，比你所预想的要早一些。”  
“……我就知道，”米诺斯的语气里有些许无奈，“不该跟拉达曼迪斯长篇大论的。”  
“如果你不说那么多，又怎么可能搅乱他的判断？”加隆冷冷一笑，“那家伙也不是个会轻易上当的人，只不过……他并没有怀疑过你，再加上，你那个 ‘三界平衡’的假设……的确是足够压垮人的说辞。”  
“你真的听到了不少么。”米诺斯耸了下肩膀，“算了，事到如今，再隐瞒什么也没意义，更何况，我的确不能杀了你……”说着，他很干脆地脱去了狮鹫冥衣，仍是穿着那一身懒散的便装，手一挥，已用银线拈了外间那把躺椅来，颇随意地靠坐在加隆对面，“冥王陛下前往极乐净土休养生息之前，特地将你交代给我，说你 ‘非常重要’，必须 ‘严格加以看管’。”

“真是荣幸，”加隆冷道，“没想到我能得到冥王的点名……你的主子这是打算亲自惩罚我么？”  
“我不知道陛下想把你怎么样，但有一点我很确定——他这是在为难我。”米诺斯应道，“如果他要我杀了你，我一定乐意立即照办，可是， ‘看管’……”银发的天贵星像在咀嚼味道似的重复着那个词，嘴角一撇，似乎很讨厌自己刚才“品尝”到的滋味，“唉，陛下明知道我讨厌麻烦，尤其是像你这样的麻烦。”  
“所以，”加隆了然而略带嘲弄地看着他，“这就是你想出来的 ‘看管’办法？”  
“翼龙大人又不知道陛下的吩咐，对不对？编点有趣的理由，让他自己跑去，主动提出要 ‘看管’你，我又何乐而不为呢？不过，说实话，”狮鹫换了个更舒服的姿势，“我倒真没想过，这么美妙的谎言也会被你立刻识破。”银色额发随着他歪头的动作飘了飘，“我自认为每条道理都已经无懈可击，而且，表达得也足够情真意切了。”  
“只有最蹩脚的谎言才会动用各种冠冕堂皇的托辞。”加隆毫不留情地讽道，“幸好这冥界还有更愚蠢的人，居然真的会听信你这种空洞的谎话。”  
“的确如此，”米诺斯并不在意地表示赞同，“我差点忘了，你曾经成功地欺骗过波塞冬。”

见对方并没有答话的意思，天贵星懒洋洋地换了话题，但内容仍然不怎么识趣：“加隆，你不打算换件衣服么？”他的目光落在加隆衣服上的裂口，自己却连动都懒得动，只操纵着银线打开暗室角落的一个柜子。  
加隆顺着银线的方向看过去，那柜子里挂满了白色布袋子似的东西——那是即将堕入黄泉的幽魂们身穿的白麻布袍子。  
“真是令人厌恶的爱好。”  
“留点纪念而已，有什么值得厌恶的？”米诺斯继续用银线拈来他的红茶，抿了一口，“啊，已经凉了。”他有些遗憾地抱怨，然后抬头看着加隆，“要不要来一件？看看你现在的脸色，套上死人们的裹尸布真是最适合不过了。”  
加隆嫌恶地看了那些白袍子一眼，扭过了头。

“看来你是打算就这样到卡伊那去了？”米诺斯突然改变的腔调让加隆很想当场用“银河星爆”砸他的脸（就这一点来说，他和自己的“宿敌”倒是很有“默契”），“啧啧，”狮鹫不怀好意似的叹道，“加隆，你是不是太过相信拉达曼迪斯了呢？在你眼里看来，他居然是这样坐怀不乱的人么？”  
“够了，米诺斯，”加隆直视着他，一字一顿：“要么你现在杀了我，否则就立刻从我眼前消失。”  
“别这样看着我。”银发的冥斗士摆了摆手，悠悠说道：“加隆，我现在真的相信你的小宇宙被封禁了，嗯，毕竟，眼见为实嘛。”米诺斯保持着那无比欠揍的微笑表情点了点头，“既然如此，我也没什么可担心的。出于对你的尊重，就让我帮你一点小忙。”说着，他用食指在空中划了一下，一根银线立刻朝加隆游动过去。  
那冷冰冰的东西悉悉索索地攀着衣料，在加隆胸口熟练地打了两个很耐看的斜十字，将原本被撕裂的衣料重新连接在了一起。  
双子座皱着眉头瞥了一眼，嫌弃地说：“你的手艺真差。”  
“实在抱歉。”米诺斯的回答一点都听不出歉意来，“我对继承父亲的裁缝店一向没什么兴趣。”  
他终于站起身来，“再见，双子座的加隆，如果你还有心情，不妨再睡一会儿，我会让杂兵送吃喝来的。”  
暗室的门缓缓关闭，从缝隙里传来的声音忽然变得很愉快，“哦，对了，希望你在卡伊那一切顺利，还有……非常期待我们的下次见面。”

 

3.

拉达曼迪斯走得很快，连他自己都没有意识到，上次如此心无旁骛，还要追溯到“前生”的那场冥战。  
彼时，他的眼里只有那海色长发、黄金战衣的身影，血液在血管中加速流动，只要一想到即将与那人对战，便按捺不住心脏的狂跳，猎猎战意如同火焰，在他体内熊熊燃烧。

翼龙此行的目的非常明确：觐见冥王陛下，请求将加隆带回卡伊那严加看管。

为什么不能把那个人留在多罗美亚？  
换句话说，为什么不能把加隆交给米诺斯？

他并非不相信米诺斯的傀儡线，多罗美亚内的密室也绝对是个万无一失的囚笼。  
那么，为什么？

拉达曼迪斯不由自主地回忆起一刻钟前见到的那个加隆。  
他视为毕生劲敌的男人合拢了眼睫，呼吸尚算平稳，眉心却微皱，手指无意识地攥紧。  
他感觉不到对方的小宇宙。  
也从未见过那么安静的加隆。  
只一瞬间，拉达曼迪斯已发觉自己恍了心神。  
那一瞬间，他清楚地意识到，自己竟为敌人扼腕而叹。  
其实，他并不愿意见到这样的加隆，却又不自觉地滋生出一丝难得的好奇：若是对方醒来时发现面前站着自己这个敌人，不知会是怎样的神情？  
失去小宇宙所维系的力量、孤身囚禁于宿敌的牢狱、不知道未来将会受到何种可怖的惩罚……  
——这样的境况能否让那双骄傲的眼睛里流露出片刻软弱？  
虽然明知道这可能性甚是渺茫，但若真能见到这情形……哪怕只是片刻中的片刻，倒也算得上是这场“复生”的最大收获了。

走进冥王寝殿外的大厅，拉达曼迪斯停住了。厅里非常安静，只有冥界特有的阴冷寒风不停地刮过，在他的披风下打旋，吹出阵阵响声。

一身黑甲的龙皱起了眉头——他并非反感这种死寂沉默的气氛，而是在为无人守卫感到愤怒。  
拉达曼迪斯始终认为，如果状况发生再去补救，远不如预先估计所有可能发生的状况，然后将它们全部扼杀在尚未萌芽的时刻。  
这种“防患于未然”早已成了他深埋于骨髓的习惯，因此，他才成为奥路菲的镇魂曲中唯一清醒的人，并一举挫败了那场骇人听闻的刺杀阴谋。  
这种冷静缜密是他引以为傲的资本，也是他一直以来的处事原则。仅有的一次失败，正是发生在“前生”的冥战之中……

事实上，那次他明明也已经料到了“背叛”的可能性。  
——尽管受冥王陛下的眷顾，赐予那些人十二小时的生命，但他们都是雅典娜的圣斗士，所以绝不会因此心怀感激，反而一定会借机破坏陛下的安排……  
他明明全都已经想到了的。

在陛下派遣他们前往圣域之前，他已经见过他们每个人，史昂、撒加、迪斯马斯克、阿布罗狄、卡妙、修罗……甚至艾俄洛斯。  
他根本不相信他们中的任何一个。虽然他们复生时的眼神并不相同，然而他能感觉到他们的眼里都藏着秘密——只有心怀不轨的人才会藏着秘密。  
因此，他不顾潘多拉的阻止，几乎派出了自己的全部手下。  
然而……撒加、卡妙和修罗杀死了他派去跟踪监视的冥斗士，假装带回雅典娜的尸体，如果不是十二小时的生命燃尽，他们险些便杀了潘多拉。  
最终，他的人全部有去无回。

只有那一次，他料到了变数，却猜错了结果。

于是，他冷眼看着那三人在第一缕日光中化作尘埃，接着又连续打败了三个尝试闯入的黄金圣斗士，将他们抛入暗不见底的黄泉。  
就在那时，他感觉到了那个小宇宙。尽管刻意收敛，却仍然强大得让人心头一凛。  
他迅速转过身，而他的敌人却悄然消隐。  
直到在黑风谷遇到失魂落魄的路尼，他才终于亲眼得见宿敌的真容。  
双子座，加隆。  
明明和撒加有着完全相同的容貌，然而，面对他时，他的感觉却完全不同。而且，那种不同绝不只是来自于小宇宙上的极细微的差别……分明还有些别的什么。

他还记得，那人站在高高的柱顶，说他是借了冥王的结界才能轻易打败米罗等三人，那些话听在他耳中，分明句句都是在冷嘲热讽，那声音却偏偏平静得如同在阐述事实。  
他原本还能冷冷地反唇相讥，抬头看时，却只见一片黑红背景中，那人飞扬的海色长发、璀璨的金质战衣，只在那一眼望去的瞬间里，他向来引以为傲的冷静理智便被征服的欲望烧成了灰烬。

拉达曼迪斯闭了一下眼睛，沉声唤道：“陛下。”  
内室里并没有应答，他的身后却响起了脚步声，并没有刻意加以掩饰，同时出现的还有他很熟悉的小宇宙。  
——天雄星，艾亚哥斯。

猛地转回身来，直视自己的另一位同僚，已完全从回忆中恢复过来的天猛星很快猜到了厅内如此寂静的根源：“看来陛下不在这里。”  
“不愧是拉达大人呐，说得一点儿也没错。”艾亚哥斯点点头，“陛下已经返回极乐净土去了。”  
“我需要觐见陛下。”  
“哦？”艾亚哥斯歪着头看他，“为什么？”  
“与你无关。”  
“唉，米诺说得没错啦，你还真是够冷漠的。之前的时候也是，人家明明是好心要帮你的，结果呢？”艾亚哥斯有点哀怨似的叹了口气，语气里倒没有半分责备的意思，“不过，拉达啊，”他忽然从便装的口袋里拿出一个小小的信封，在对方的眼前摇了摇，“说不定，一向聪明的你这次料错了呢？说不定，你要觐见陛下的那件事情，跟我有关系，还是很大的关系呢！”  
“那是什么？”  
“陛下留给你的~”艾亚哥斯笑嘻嘻地答道，“如果我心情好，就把它交给你哟。哪，现在你要不要跟我聊一聊？”  
“别卖关子了。”拉达曼迪斯有些不耐地打断了对方，“要么，你立刻把它交给我，要么，我现在去见潘多拉，让她向陛下转达我的请求。”  
“真是无趣的人啊。”艾亚哥斯用打趣的语气调侃了一句，很“听话”地将信封递了过来，“呐，我正要去多罗美亚，米诺说他那里来了不错的锡兰红茶。怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“干嘛一副好警惕的样子？”他的同僚仍然是笑笑的语气，“当然是跟我一起去喝红茶怎么样？”  
“我还有事要办。”  
“唔，”艾亚哥斯发出一声很受伤似的呜咽，眼底的神色却微带着促狭， “好吧。那么，后会有期。”

 

4.

天雄星的身影刚一从视野里消失，翼龙就拆开了那个信封，只见上面龙飞凤舞地写着几行字：

拉达曼迪斯卿，  
最忠诚、最勇猛的战士，  
朕同意你的请求。  
另外，如果见到双子座的撒加，  
请转告他，  
他的请求也得到了仁慈的准许。

反复读了两遍之后，拉达曼迪斯重新将那封信折好，放进信封，返回自己的卡伊那。  
眼看着殿顶那座熟悉的双足翼龙雕像已经出现在视线里，宫殿主人却突然顿住了脚步。  
——卡伊那正门口的台阶上，有个人站在那里。  
那个背影太过熟悉，以至于拉达曼迪斯不自禁地摒住呼吸。  
然而，几乎在同时，他已经知道自己认错了人。  
——尽管那两人的外貌相似得如同镜像，拉达曼迪斯却由衷希望此刻出现的是这对双生兄弟中的另外那个。

“撒加，”卡伊那的主人冷冰冰地扬声唤道，“有何贵干？”  
站在台阶上的人闻声回头，嘴角牵起恰到好处的弧度：“也没有什么特别的事情，”圣域的战后联络官淡淡应道，“是冥王陛下要我来这里等你的。”

“陛下要你等我？”拉达曼迪斯重复撒加的说法，忽然想起那封信上最后的两句话，于是抬眼看着面前的人，“既然如此，请进吧。”  
来者不卑不亢地道了声谢，跟着他走进了卡伊那。

“请坐。”拉达曼迪斯一路将这位“不速之客”带到了顶层——这里算得上是他的“私人空间”，平时极少有人能够进来。  
“你需要喝点什么吗？”翼龙抬手指了指墙角的酒柜，“请自便吧。”  
“果然是英伦绅士的风度啊。”撒加轻笑道，“我原本还以为，你在门口时就会下逐客令。”  
“我没那么小肚鸡肠，”拉达曼迪斯不屑地撇了一下嘴角，“更何况……”他眯起黄玉色眼睛，毫不避忌地冷冷道，“你一开口就用陛下来压我，我又怎么可能拒绝？”  
“这么说来，倒是我失礼了，实在抱歉，天猛星大人。”撒加的声音听上去算得上诚恳，只是，那双薄唇上有如精确计算过一样的弧度，再加上那怎么听都有点诡异的称呼，着实让拉达曼迪斯不快至极，却偏偏无法再说什么。

眼见翼龙一脸有气无处发泄的神情，撒加却视而不见似的转向了酒柜，简单扫了几眼，便极其轻松地转移了话题：“真没想到你是品酒的行家，这样的收藏，真是令人羡慕。”  
“过奖了。”拉达曼迪斯一点也不想和对方说话，正如他上次见到这个人的时候一样。

******

站在他面前的撒加身穿着“双子座的圣衣”，更确切地说，那是“双子座的冥衣”。原本无比熟悉的黑紫色那时候看来却像是种莫名的嘲讽，让他觉得这场所谓的“圣战”突然变得有点不伦不类。  
如果单凭几个圣斗士就能够带回雅典娜的首级，那么，他们体内觉醒的魔星是为了什么？  
他的矢志忠诚又是为了什么？

在看见撒加的那一瞬间里，拉达曼迪斯甚至想起了英格兰的雾气和细雨——他曾在那里的乡下拥有过一个“家”，那地方历经五代才传到他手里，只剩下几幢房子和一座不大的院落。那些灰色的砖石缝里长了青苔，有一面背阴的墙上爬满了藤蔓，每到秋天就变得一片鲜红……  
他只在周末回去，平时就住在城里租来的房子里，为自己的未来无比积极地打拼着。作为世界级名校的毕业生，等待他的原本是近乎一帆风顺的人生。

然而，当撒加等人冥衣上的森寒冷光赫然直刺眼底，拉达曼迪斯不禁要扪心自问：那些过去……那被他彻底抛诸脑后的一切，到底是为了什么？  
他放弃了所有本属于自己的东西，来到这死之国度，加入了一场世人根本不会相信其存在的战争，甚至于，为此清空了脑中所想，只留下近乎偏执的虔敬和忠诚。  
如果……根本无需他们战争便可以结束的话……  
一种无法抑制的反感迅速在心中生根发芽。拉达曼迪斯知道自己看向圣斗士们的眼神必定相当可怕，但与之同时，他也非常清楚，自己对撒加的强烈情绪并非因为这个人真的做了什么，恰恰相反，正因为他什么也没做。  
——这个人，不着声色间，竟已经让他产生了从未有过的自我怀疑。  
于他而言，这简直是种难以忍受的侮辱。

“你不相信我们。”那个人用与现下同样淡然的语气说道，“不过，没关系。”  
看着平静自称“将会取回雅典娜首级”的撒加，拉达曼迪斯几乎掩饰不住心中的不屑和厌恶。  
显而易见，眼前这个人要么在背叛圣域，要么在欺骗陛下，而无论哪种行径，都无法在他这里得到一点好感。  
“跟上他们。”圣斗士出发之后，他招来手下，简短地命令，“如果有异动，立刻向我回报。”  
事实证明，他那自认为万无一失的跟踪和监视计划，最终完败给了圣域的前教皇。

******

“可以么？”  
拉达曼迪斯从无比复杂的思绪中回神，只见问话的人正指着柜中的一瓶红酒，嘴角笑意依然云淡风轻、完美无匹。  
“波尔多河谷的 ‘龙船’，这可不算什么上佳的品种。”翼龙脱口冷嘲道，“……看来我倒是高估了你的眼光。”  
“见笑了。”见主人并无反对之意，撒加打开酒柜，拿出那瓶红酒。

修长手指轻巧拈过透明的水晶杯，赤色液体如丝绸般坠入杯内，停在恰到好处的三分之一，海色深眸凝望杯中摇曳的殷红，语气仍是淡如陈述：“不瞒阁下，我个人非常喜欢这酒，而且……”声音突然低了下去，如同只说给自己的低喃，“她很漂亮，不是么？”  
“你说什么？”那个奇怪的人称代词令翼龙有些惊异地抬眼看向撒加，后者的视线却依然落在红酒瓶上。

******

“呐，撒加，给你看样东西。”六岁的加隆伏在兄长耳畔神秘兮兮地说道，“不过，你可不准告诉老爸啊，知道吗？”  
“什么好东西？”撒加像个小大人似的逗着弟弟，“是你那篇《我的理想是当个大海盗》的作文吗？我觉得……咱们的父亲大人可能已经看见了啊。你难道没发现他今天吃晚饭时候的表情一直很奇怪？”  
“切！”加隆皱着鼻子，“才不是那个！再说了，我那篇作文怎么了？！我觉得我写得很好！自由地在大海上冒险……说不定还能找到好多好多财宝！你不想过那样的生活吗？”  
“想啊，怎么不想~”他的哥哥笑着回答。  
“就是嘛！”加隆很满意地点了点头，然后从口袋里掏出一张纸来展平了：“你看！”

那张纸正中画着一艘三桅帆船，船首挂着的应该是神话传说中的某个怪物，眼神凶狠，有着鹰似的弯钩状利喙，船身上还绘着一层层鳞片似的“羽毛”。三面白色巨帆迎风展开，每道褶皱都看得十分清楚，整面帆如同贝壳雕成的艺术品。虽然这幅画面是静止的，但凝神看上片刻，就仿佛能听到帆船劈波斩浪向前航行的声音。  
在三桅船下面有三行漂亮的花体字：Amiral de Beychevelle.

“这个词是 ‘海军元帅’！”加隆点了点大写的AMIRAL，像在教他哥哥似的说道，“元帅哎，多酷！”他眯缝起海蓝色的眼睛，无比认真地说道：“呐，撒加，我以后也要当海军元帅。”  
“我以为你要当的是到处冒险找财宝的大海盗？”他哥强忍着笑故意问。  
“嗯，也行。”双子弟弟倒是一点也不挑剔，“当海盗也没什么不好的。”白嫩的指肚抚摸过那艘画上的船，“反正，我要有一艘船，就这样的船。”幼年的加隆痴迷地盯着那张被他微微握皱了的纸，水晶般剔透的蓝眼睛里闪过无比向往的亮光，“呐，撒加，你看，她多漂亮啊，是不是？”  
“是啊~”他的兄长微笑着回答，“真的很漂亮。不过……”撒加抿着嘴角，轻轻揉了揉弟弟的头发，“咱们的确不能被父亲发现，你又撕了他的酒标什么的……”  
“喂喂！哥，你好烦啊~~~只是扯一张酒标嘛，我可没有偷喝老爸的酒！”

******

“你刚才说什么？”翼龙提高声音又问了一遍。  
“不好意思，”海蓝色的眼里闪过几不可见的波动，很快就恢复如常，“只是突然想起一些事情……还请不要介意。”撒加最后看了一眼酒标上那艘破浪远航的船，向着卡伊那的主人转回身来。  
——此时的他并不能预知，仅仅十天之后，与他宛如镜像般的人也站在了这面酒柜前，相同的海色眼睛扫过相同的酒瓶，然后……拿出了一瓶同样的“龙船”。

 

5.

拉达曼迪斯皱起眉：“既然如此，让我们说正题吧。撒加，陛下让你来找我，到底有什么事？”  
“是关于加隆。”撒加很直接地答道，他回到翼龙面前坐下，甚至礼貌地将另一杯斟好的红酒放在对方面前。  
“他怎么了？”  
“我曾经向冥王请求，希望能在离开之前见加隆一面，但他当时还没有醒过来，而冥王正要返回极乐净土……”  
“所以，陛下就要你来找我？”  
“不知道冥王陛下的意思是什么？”撒加客气地问。  
“你不能见他。”翼龙脱口答道。  
“是因为他还没有醒过来？”  
“是的。”  
“那么，如果他醒了，我可以见他吗？”  
惊异于对方的平静，再想到冥王信中的准许，拉达曼迪斯反而一时陷入不自然的沉默，过了片刻才道：“既然你并不关心他现下的状况，又何必非要见他？”  
一抹微笑突然出现在撒加的唇角，海蓝色的眼里却毫无波澜：“的确没有什么要紧事，只不过，有些话……我需要在离开前对他说明。”圣域的前教皇端起酒杯轻啜了一口，然后慢慢地放下杯子，“看起来，冥王陛下应该已经同意了我的请求。否则的话……”那声音依旧淡然平静，优美唇畔上的弧度却略微加深了些，“阁下大概也不会作此反应吧。”  
“你这是什么意思？你认为我为了骗你，竟会假传陛下的意旨吗？！”拉达曼迪斯霍地推桌起身。

“哎呀呀，翼龙大人，像你这样动辄就对圣域的联络官大发脾气，岂不是显得我们冥界很小家子气？”微带着戏谑的声音从门口处传来，一并到达的还有不请自来的傀儡线——一根银丝极其迅速地缠上拉达曼迪斯的手腕，将他差点就出手的“最大警戒”按了回去。  
“你来做什么？”抬手甩掉那阴魂不散的银线，看着随随便便就进入自己私室的米诺斯，天猛星的心情坏到了极点。  
“久闻大名，所以，特地来见一下尊敬的双子座大人。”米诺斯朝撒加点了点头，“还是说……”银发的狮鹫转回脸，看着拉达曼迪斯，玩味地笑道：“在你心里，只有那个加隆才配称作双子座的黄金圣斗士？”  
他的声音虽刻意压低，却刚好让在场的两个人都听得清清楚楚。

米诺斯的话令拉达曼迪斯的脸色更暗，紧攥的指节几乎要格格作响，但碍于对方是自己同僚，当着“外人”也实在不便发作，于是冷哼一声便愤愤然地重新坐下了。  
狮鹫倒也不在意他的反应，隐藏在额发后的双眼紧紧盯着撒加。  
可是，从那张脸上，他找不出任何神色变化。  
反而是对方先微笑起来：“天贵星大人……”撒加抬起深蓝色的眼眸，安静地回视着米诺斯。  
“这怎么好意思。”狮鹫立刻也跟着微笑，“如此尊称，在下总觉得受之有愧，请直呼在下的名字即可。”  
“那未免太有失礼貌了。”撒加摇了摇头，声音沉稳而平静，“如今三界战事已毕，过去的事情，不如就让它过去，天贵星大人也不必总是耿耿于怀。”  
说着，他站起身来，向两人微微颔首：“想来二位应该还有要紧事要商量，我先告辞。天猛星大人，待加隆醒了，还请立刻派人告知。”  
拉达曼迪斯抬头看他一眼，并没有回答。  
米诺斯原本还想再说什么，撒加却已经转身离开了。

然而，走出卡伊那之后，撒加并没有返回自己在冥界的临时居所，而是来到多罗美亚，隐藏在距离正门不远的岩石后面。等待了片刻之后，只见一名全身披挂的冥斗士从他眼前走过。  
虽然在之前的冥战中并未照面，但从那不逊于拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯的小宇宙来判断，撒加立刻就意识到这位冥斗士的身份。

“天雄星大人。”双子座的黄金圣斗士在他身后冷声唤道，对方应声回头，却只见一道纯金光箭直直刺穿眉心，大脑中枢当下麻木，连指尖也无法再动一动。  
“……双子座撒加！”艾亚哥斯恨恨道，“你这算是什么意思？！”  
确认两人所在位置尚算隐蔽之后，撒加直视着愤怒的艾亚哥斯，深蓝色的眸子里并无半点波动：“我无意与你为难，”他平静地解释，“只想请问一句，加隆是否还在多罗美亚？我先前去见冥王时，他曾说过要将加隆交给米诺斯监管。刚才我已经见过另外两位，看他们之间的反应……加隆应该还在这里吧？”  
天雄星的瞳孔骤然一缩，冲口道：“我不会告诉你的！”说着，他便试图燃起小宇宙冲破对方的控制，然而几次尝试均以失败告终，太阳穴反而跳痛得快要爆裂了。  
眼见对方难以抑制地露出痛苦之色，撒加仍是神色如常，只淡淡说声“好吧”，话音落时，他的身影已不在艾亚哥斯视线之内，只听见一句“出此下策，实在抱歉”随着冥界的冷风飘了过来。  
然而，虽是离去前无比诚恳地说着道歉的话，对于天雄星的控制却完全没有松动，以至于拉达曼迪斯跟着米诺斯去多罗美亚接回自己的“囚犯”的时候，艾亚哥斯还像一棵枯树似的站在那块岩石后面，恨得一个劲地咬牙切齿……

 

6.

密室的门慢慢地打开了一道缝，外界的微冷空气争先恐后地钻入室内，那阵风扫过加隆的脸，令他惊醒过来。  
他并没有睁开眼睛，而是假装继续昏睡着，凝神听着门口处的动静。  
有个人走了进来，一步步地走到他跟前，加隆仿佛已经感觉到落在他脸上的目光。  
一种无比熟悉的气息攫住了加隆的心，使得他近乎贪婪地深深呼吸，难以置信的感觉倏然从心头涌起，他的心脏剧烈地跳动，呼吸也跟着急促起来。

“撒加？”加隆猛地睁开眼，情不自禁地低呼出声，霍地坐起身来。  
“那是什么反应啊，”他听见曾经无数次出现在梦里的那个声音轻笑道，“我就让你这么吃惊吗？”  
“你怎么可能会……到这里来？”加隆试探性地伸出手，像要确定床边那个人影是否真的存在，与此同时，撒加也向他伸出手来。于是，他们的指尖在一片黑暗中轻轻相触。刚一碰触到对方的瞬间里，某种特殊的电流穿过了彼此的身体，加隆用力地抓住了撒加的手。  
指尖微凉，掌心温热，十指紧紧相扣。  
加隆的身体不由自主地颤了一下。

“撒加……”他像在叹息似的念着那个名字，借着对方的力量直起身，将撒加圈进自己戴着镣铐的双臂之间。他环着撒加的脖子，毫不迟疑地吻上了他的嘴唇。  
对方也一秒都没犹豫就回吻过来，极细致地勾勒着加隆的唇线，灵活的舌步步深入，吸吮的力道几乎要令彼此同时窒息。  
长吻结束时他们都有些喘，于是抵着对方的额头调整呼吸，加隆蹭了蹭撒加的侧脸，然后有些不舍地将兄长从自己的“圈禁”中释放出来。  
“你来这里做什么？”加隆轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，低声说道。  
“来看你啊。”撒加此时才得以仔细观察他的弟弟，然而这室内实在太暗了，唯一的光源来自密室门上的那道缝隙。若有若无的微光落进加隆海蓝色的眼睛，令他的眸色变得愈发迷离。  
“米诺斯那家伙会好心告诉你我在这里？”虽然很难看清对方的神情，但几乎在加隆皱眉的同时，撒加的指肚就已经抚上了他的眉心。  
“他不说我就会不知道么？”撒加的声音里带了一丝冷意，小心翼翼地将加隆的右手握进自己干燥稳定的掌心，“他做过的事情，我全都知道，不仅是他，还有那个拉达曼迪斯……”  
“你听起来像要把他们全都碎尸万段。”加隆轻笑起来。  
“碎尸万段么……”撒加重复他的说法，声音里隐隐现出杀意的冷冽，“既然敢伤到你，既然有胆子觊觎你，总要有为此付出代价的觉悟。”  
“喂喂，你还想怎么样？”加隆的心里瞬间漫溢出某种近乎快意的感动，他勾着左手食指，轻轻敲了敲撒加的胸口，故意问道。  
“你猜猜看。”撒加执起他的右手，微凉的薄唇准确地印在他指节上的伤处。丝丝痛痒从那道伤痕传来，像雨丝似的清凉，潮乎乎地直钻进心底。  
“喂，你要干什么？”加隆的脸上突然有点发烧，他试图挣开撒加的手。

“我还能干什么？”撒加的腔调怎么听都有一点“不怀好意”，果然，下一秒，他已经把加隆按倒在床上。  
“你受伤了，加隆，而且又没有小宇宙，”双子哥哥用循循善诱的语气劝道，“所以，还是不要做无谓的反抗比较好。”  
“你这是趁人之危！混蛋，都这种时候了，你居然还……唔……”后面的话被堵回了唇齿之间。

撒加吻得太认真，也太温柔，加隆觉得自己的头脑顷刻陷入了一片空白，整个世界什么都不剩下，唯一的真实只有彼此和那个吻。  
这太不像是他记忆里的撒加。  
修长的手指拢住他的头发，轻擦过他的侧脸，触及他胸口的时候，加隆感觉到撒加的指尖顿了一下。黑暗的室内亮起一簇纯金色的小宇宙，滑过他的衣料表面，瞬间便切断了联系在那里的傀儡线。  
“天贵星还真是恶趣味。”加隆听到撒加低低地在他耳边说道，然后将温存的吻落在他的额头和锁骨上。  
“加隆……”撒加的手指摩挲着横亘在他胸口上的伤痕，几乎要让他控制不住浑身颤抖。  
“我很想你。”黑暗和寂静中，他清楚地听见这句话，瞬间竟然有泪盈眶。

有什么地方不对。  
他残存的理智这样想着，可是撒加动作轻缓地褪去他的衣服，继而轻轻吻上他的伤痕，微凉的嘴唇，温存的舌尖，充满爱意的吻从胸膛逐渐滑到小腹。  
“我很想你。”他听到那个熟稔的声音重复道，忽然间便丧失了继续推论下去的意愿。  
还能怎么样呢？  
他们原本是一体的，被迫分开之后，就成了彼此命中注定的劫数。

于是加隆抬起手，试着去抚摸撒加那近在咫尺的侧脸，沉重的镣铐在暗夜里作响，他的哥哥握住连接镣铐的铁链，轻而易举地将它粉碎了。  
手腕上有种束缚过久后的僵硬感，继而是越来越清醒的刺痛。

“撒加，撒加，撒加……”加隆闭起眼睛喃喃唤着，感觉到分身被含住的时候他的身体一紧，脱口道：“我爱你。”

然后，他就醒了。周遭依然是黑暗，他睁大眼睛却什么都看不清，只觉得眼角莫名地微微湿凉。  
试着动了动已然麻木的手腕，铁链的响声在一片寂静中刮擦他的耳鼓。  
真是难看啊。  
加隆皱起眉头。  
明明都已经落到这种境地，竟然还会做这样的梦。  
简直是莫名其妙。

就在这时，他听到一个奇异的响动，接着，密室的门，慢慢地开了一道缝。

 

FIN


End file.
